Tutor ¿para algo más?
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: -Necesito ayuda en mis estudios pero también necesito ayuda para.../- ¿Para qué Sakura-chan?- dijo inocentemente la ojiperla./-... para conquistar a un hombre...- sus bellos ojos se mostraron decididos y sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojizo/ Capi 1


**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**TUTORES**

**Capítulo 1: "Charla de amigos""**

Una bella chica de pelirrosas cabellos se encontraba caminando pensativa por las calles de Konoha, llevaba una falda oscura color azul y una camisa blanca, era obvio, estaba en trayecto a su colegio, era un nuevo año escolar. Una mano suya se encontraba sujeta a su barbilla, sus ojos expresaban confusión mientras que sus delicados cabellos bailaban al son de la brisa que había en ese momento. Si, nuestra pensativa chica era la Haruno, un muy hermoso apellido para un nombre igual o incluso más hermoso, el nombre de la flor de cerezo: "Sakura". Sakura era una chica muy hermosa de unos muy bellos ojos jade, de tez blanca y contextura delgada, por lo que era más que obvio que traía detrás suyo a más de un pretendiente, para su mala fortuna de ella, uno no elige de quién enamorarse y ella justamente tenía que enamorarse del más difícil de todos…

"Uchiha Sasuke" si, su amor platónico (o tal vez, no tan platónico ¬¬) de toda la vida. Su Sasuke-kun era un chico muy codiciado por muchas féminas de Konoha school, claro que ella no se dejaría vencer muy fácilmente, sabía muy bien como marcar su territorio, y a cualquier chica que se quisiera "sobrepasar" con su hombre, ya se vería con ella y con su Inner… si que se las vería…

Lo que tanto ocupaba espacio en los pensamientos de Sakura, era saber como atraer la atención de su amor, bueno, un gran paso, al menos ya había aceptado que estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke. Y mucho menos ahora que lo sabía tiraría la toalla al suelo. Había hecho de todo para llamar su atención, desde preparar una torta, cosa que fue un gran error en su historial, hasta entrar al vestidor de hombres, no crean que ella quiso, bueno… fue sin querer queriendo, ya que realmente fue empujada.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta ya había entrado a su colegio, es que ya se conocía el trayecto de memoria, "avanza de frente, gira a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, avanzas una cuadra y vas en diagonal para doblar finalmente una vuelta a la manzana" aunque el trayecto no le molestaba para nada, de hecho era agradable, le daba mucho tiempo para pensar que planes habría para el nuevo día. Sin darse cuenta, despistadamente chocó con alguien provocando que la susodicha cayera sentada al suelo.

-Auch… eso dolió…- dijo mientras se sobaba un tanto adolorida.- ¡Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, baka!- dijo ella aún sin levantarse, al parecer, la persona con la que había chocado también había caído al suelo.

-¿Yo? Si tu eras la que caminaba sin ver.- Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos al reconocer instantáneamente la voz del chico.

-¿Naruto?- logró decir apenas reconoce aquella voz. Naruto era un hiperactivo chico cabeza hueca, encantador, con el cabello rubio y unos muy bellos ojos azules. Hasta hace 3 años Naruto se sentía atraído hacia Sakura, pero luego las cosas cambiaron haciendo quedar en claro que s relación sería de solamente amistad.

-¿Sakura-chan? – dijo él levantándose enseguida del suelo y ofreciéndole su mano a Sakura para que esta se levante.- te juro que no reconocí tu voz.- dijo él con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, ella ofreció gustosa la mano de su amigo y se levantó ya más relajada, mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa a su amigo, este respondió de la misma manera.- Eres una chica más linda que el año pasado.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- dijo ella emocionada.

-De veras, tu cabello sigue siendo igual de… lin…- los ojos azules de Naruto se habían fijado en otro punto.

-Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto!- dijo Sakura metiéndole un gran puñete en la cabeza, es que ese chico alteraba a cualquiera.

-¡Sakura-chan, eso dolió!- dijo él sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tan distraído ehh?, es de mala educación mirar hacia otro lado cuando hablas con una dama como yo.- dijo ella sonriendo arrogantemente. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida esperando algún comentario de su amigo como un "si como no" o un "ehh..como digas", pero no esperaba un silencio.- ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿ehh baka?- Sakura giró de brazos cruzados esperando ver lo que causaba gran atención en su rubio amiga, o mejor dicho a la que causaba gran atención en su amigo. Naruto la giró rápidamente.

-No…no es… ¡no es lo que piensas!- dijo Naruto sujetando fuertemente con sus brazos los hombros de su amiga pelirrosa, su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Ajajá… Naruto estás haciendo de las tuyas…- dijo Sakura mirándolo con una sorisa picarona.

-Yo…-

-Tranquilo es normal, Hinata es una chica muy linda. Aunque…- Sakura miró con una risilla a un costado, Naruto la observó con detenimiento.

-¿Aunque qué Sakura-chan?-

-Lamento decirte que si no te apresuras te la ganan, eres muy lento respecto a estas cosas amigo, tienes que aprender de una experta como yo, estoy especializada en estos temas.

-Si como no.- dijo Naruto girando sus ojos.- se nota que tienes al Teme a tus pies, Sakura-chan, se nota que se muere por ti, babea por ti, y son taaaan habladores entre ustedes.- dijo Naruto riendo sarcástico.

-Ok, ok, ok, acepto que aún no tengo a Sasuke a mis pies, pero pronto si lo estará, ya verás, quien ríe último ríe mejor, este año conquistaré a mi Sasuke-kun- dijo muy decidida.

-¿Y puede saberse qué planea la señorita experta en el tema amoroso?-

-Eh… yo…-

-¡No me digas que no tienes un plan!- dijo Naruto nuevamente sarcástico y riendo interiormente.

-Ayyy! Está bien, no soy una experta en este tema y no tengo ningún plan, ¿feliz?- dijo Sakura con las manos en su cintura.-

-Jajaja, ¿y por qué no le pides consejos a alguien? -

-¿A alguien?-

-Si. Sería una buena idea.

-LO pensaré…

-Bueno, ya me voy.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Al baño, ya no me aguanto, si sigo un segundo más aquí mi vejiga explotará, hasta luego Sakura-chan – Naruto salió corriendo y Sakura dio un gran suspiro.-

-Naruto…nunca cambiarás, al menos me alegro de que te hallas enamorado de una buena chica.- nuevamente se puso a pensar.- pedirle consejos a alguien… no es una mala idea… de hecho es perfecto… un momento, ¿Naruto ha tenido una idea perfecta? Por Kami-sama, que sucede en los días de hoy… pero a quién le pido ayuda…- observó como Ino corría en medio del campo.- ¡Ino, eso es! ¡Ino es perfecta!- Sakura empezó a correr detrás de su rubia amiga.- ¡Ino-cerda! – gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, la mencionada volteó y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su pelirrosa amiga.

-Que milagro verte por aquí frentona.-

-Aish.. no tengo tiempo de peleas ahora Ino-cerda- dijo Sakura mirando hacia un costado, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¿Podría saberse a quién buscabas con tanto apuro cerda?

- A Sai, ¿algún problema?- dijo Ino con sonrisa desafínate.

-La cerda está progresando, y ¿ya lo tienes dominado?- dijo Sakura esperando recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de su amiga, si decía un "si" ella sería su maestra respecto a su problema con Sasuke, pero si decía "no" no había caso..Ino no sería la indicada.

-Pues… en eso estoy, ya verás, pronto estará en mis pies.- dijo Ino muy convencida, al parecer ella estaba en la misma situación que ella, ni modo.- y tú ¿qué haces por aquí frentona? – dijo Ino interesada.- ¿Buscando a algún chico sexy? –

-Claro que no, al menos no ahora, Sasuke tendrá que esperar un poco.- dijo Sakura riendo. El timbre que daba aviso de que las clases iniciaban sonó.- Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a clases.

-Que aburrido… asi parece, vamos.- Ino empezó a caminar a Sakura al lado suyo.- ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?- dijo Ino mirándola desafiante.

-Como los viejos tiempos- Sakura empezó a correr.- ¡La última es una lenta!- ya asi las dos empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Yo gané!- reclamaba fuertemente Sakura.

-¡Estás loca frentona, por supuesto que yo gané! –

-¡Calla Ino-cerda!-

-¡Yo gané!-

¡Yo gané! Unas chispitas empezaron a salir de los ojos de las dos.

-Chicas, chicas… es un empate, ¿ok?- dijo Tenten separándolas.-

-Está bien…

-Ok…- Sakura dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, rogaba por verlo allí sentado, y allí estaba "él" sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados y sus codos estaban apoyados sobre su mesa, un grupo de chicos se encontraban a su alrededor, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa claro, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, pero sobre todo sentía como sus mejillas le ardía- ...Sasuke-kun… - dijo en un murmuro que Tenten llegó a escuchar.

-Conociéndote, seguramente planeas algo..- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-Le pediré consejo a alguien que tenga a un chico rendido a sus pies… pero no sé a quien.- dijo Sakura un poco desesperada.-

-Cierto…yo no soy la indicada,.- dijo Ino buscando si en su salón había alguna chica que cumpliera con los requisitos que su amiga buscaba.

-Ni, yo… pero ya conseguiré el corazón de Neji. Disculpa por no poder ayudarte- dije Tenten un poco triste.

-Ya no importa…-

-¡Miren a Naruto!- dijo Ino muy emocionada, Sakura alzó la mirada y vio como su amigo dirigió una mirada de idiota enamorado hacia un lado en específico. Sakura siguió la mirada de su amigo y pudo ver a Hinata conversando con Matsuri, la oji-perla se encontraba sonrojada levemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos un tanto tímida.

-Se me olvidó por completo… Hinata… se nota que tiene babeando al pobre de Naruto.- dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Pero también se nota que Hinata se muere por él desde hace mucho.-

-Cierto.-

-¡Oye Hinata! ¡Necesito pedirte un favor!- dijo Sakura acercándose mientras corría a Hinata. La chica peliazul alzó la mirada sin entender muy bien todo mientras miraba confusa como su pleirrosa amiga se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

¿Qué… qué sucede Sakura-chan?- dijo temerosa ella.

-Necesito un pequeño favorcito.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta que este fic va a tener Naruhina, pero sobre todo va a haber Sasusaku, ya veran como se va desenvolviendo la historia, espero que les halla gustado el primer capítulo, onegai dejen reviews! Yo originalmente soy una súper del Naruhina, pero cuando estaba pensando en alguna historia de esta pareja se me vino el Sasusaku a la cabeza y.. puff! Aquí está.**

**Bye, cuídense.!**


End file.
